I Regret Saying Goodbye
by icyxbluexwolf
Summary: Kagome recently got back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha wants to spend time with her, but people keep butting in. He gets into a fight with Kagome and leaves. Will he get hurt or will Kagome? (BAD at summaries but please read! Rated T for language!


**hey! My first story! Hope you guys enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she saw her Inuyasha walk towards her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "How was your morning?" Kagome asked, smiling. He smiled back, "Good, good." He was staring in Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. She notice this and blushed. It's only been a week or two since Kagome returned so, Inuyasha and her were still getting used to the lovey dovey stuff. For the rest of the morning Kagome was talking to her beloved friends.

As the day passed, Kagome was getting tired, "I think I might go to bed, night."

"Good night Kagome!" Sango said, waving. The others waved as Kagome exit the hut. When she left, Inuyasha followed quickly behind her. "Hey, I have a surprise for you." Kagome was puzzled. "What is it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha motioned her to get on his back, Kagome rolled her eye, but smiled. She got on his back, and they ran through the night.

When they reached the distant place, Inuyasha placed his hands over Kagome's eyes. "Okay, I will lead you to the 'surprise'." He said smirking. Then they stared walking a few paces. "Okay, now close your eyes," She closed them, "Now open them!" Kagome opened her eyes and saw a beautiful hot spring with a medium size hut (I think there called huts?) by it. "Whao, this is all for me?" Kagome asked, hugging Inuyasha. "Umm, its actually for the both of us..." Inuyasha said laughing. "Even better!" Kagome happily said, embracing Inuyasha again.

Kagome was in the hut about to get in the hot springs, she had only a towel wrapped around her. Inuyasha was outside watching the stars, "Um, Inuyasha can you go inside while I'm in the hot springs, please? Its a little awkward, you know.." Kagome said shyly. Inuyasha nodded and went inside. Kagome sigh. She was happy that she could relax now.

Kagome stepped in the hot spring, she sigh. '_Its so nice of Inuyasha to find this hotsping and to get the hut, this is to perfect...' _Kagome dozed off a bit, her head gently laying back on the edge of the srings.

Inuyasha paced back and forth, '_I want to be with her, but no it would be to awkward. I'm the one who found the damn thing anyway.' _He sighed, he then peeked his head out of the door to see Kagome, '_She's so pretty when she sleeps...' _Inuyasha then herd noises out of the bushes. "WHO'S THERE!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome woke up and saw the person making the noises, it was Sango. "Mind if I join you?" She asked smiling. "Not at all, he have to have some girl talk!" Kagome and Sango laugh. "Oh, Inuyasha? DON'T BE A PERVERT AND LOOK AT US! Kagome shouted. '_All I want is some alone time with her...' _Inuyasha had a angry look on his face. He then went back into the hut, as Kagome and Sango were chatting. Inuyasha then went to sleep angry.

The next day Inuyasha woke up, Kagome was sleeping across the room. Inuysha then got up and put a blanket over her. He then set a picnic for him and Kagome. Again he wants to spend all of his time with the one he loves. It was about noon when Kagome got it. "Hey, what's up?" She said stretching. "Nothing, we're going on a picnic so get you clothes on.' inuyasha said handing Kagome clothes. He then walked out of the hutt.

Kagome then got out of the hut, "Okay let's go then." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha has always loved Kagome's smile. When they got to ther picnic spot, KAgome laid out a big, soft blanket. kagome yawned and saw small figure coming toward her. It was Shippo! "Kagome i need your help!" He said with a worried tone. "With what?" She asked. "Just come on!" Shippo said pulling kagome's hand. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, he had a angry look on his face. "Is that okay?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha growled, "I don't fucking care! Just go leave alone! You have time for everybody else but me!" He yelled. A tear ran down from kagome's eye. "I don't care either! Just... leave me alone would ya!" Kagome yelled back. She then walked away. She took a quick glance back and saw inuyasha storm away. More tears dripped down her face as she walked away.

**I'm done with chapter one! Please respect that this is my first story! I'll make sure the 2nd chapter will be up soon;)**


End file.
